Knowing
by limemind
Summary: Dawn and Faith spend some time together. D/F slash
1. Default Chapter

Title: How Do You Know?  
  
Author: Slim  
  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE.  
  
Feedback: Yes plz. just no flames send to me Slim_kiddie@hotmail.com  
  
Pairing: Dawn/Faith  
  
Rating: G or PG  
  
Notes: 1 this is thoughts most of them are Dawn's  
  
2 my very first fic  
  
3 no beta  
  
  
  
You know, that you can hear about the awful things a person has done  
  
then meet them and just fall for them. It doesn't matter what they  
  
did at all even if they kinda killed a guy. She did, it was all a big  
  
mistake (no pun intended) even Willow admits that even Buffy could  
  
do something like that. Faith is back in Sunnydale and she's gonna  
  
stay for awhile. I want her to she's way cooler than Buffy, doesn't  
  
boss me around like everyone else does, she's like a big kid when  
  
it's just the two of us (alright a kid that drinks and is slighlty  
  
sex-obessed kid but a kid none the less) and there's something that  
  
makes me feel like a princess when she gives me her attention or  
  
dazzles me with her smile.   
  
*ding-ding* When I got up to get the door I thought Buffy, my genuis  
  
of a sister had forgotten her key. I was presently the surprised  
  
when the center of my thoughts was standing there in those hot  
  
leather pants and a tank top. She says something while a was kinda  
  
thinking unchildlike thoughts "I-I'm sorry w-what d-d-did you say?" I  
  
finally managed to get out. "I said do you think the leather and tank  
  
look is getting old. But I think I got my answer." she replied  
  
before she started chuckling.  
  
"Not that I'm not glad to see you but why are you here? Buffy is  
  
patrolling."  
  
"I came to see my fav Summers, course I could go-" She said turning  
  
"No you don't come in" I replied grabbing her and pulling her inside.  
  
Once Faith was inside she raided the fridge for a soda and got some  
  
gummy worms from the stash she kept there. Dawn had gone back into  
  
the living room to watch TV. Dawn was trying to concentrate on the  
  
show she was watching but had no idea what it was so she gave the  
  
remote to Faith, who immediatly flipped to Mtv2. Faith started  
  
singing along to Nickelback' video 'You remind me' her lips are  
  
just so kissable-damn don't even go there right now  
  
"So D. you got a boytoy?" Faith asked as the video ended. Dawn who  
  
after a couple of seconds to recover looked at Faith.  
  
"No...Why?"  
  
"I'm nosey I havta know everybody's biz" plus I like have a huge  
  
to kiss you and like never stop Faith shrugged and started channel  
  
surfing to hide her nervousness. Faith is being kinda wierd. is  
  
she...nervous? I think so. but why  
  
Dawn thought and after what seemed like hours gathered the courage to  
  
ask "Do you think anyone would wanna date me anyway?"  
  
"Yeah of course"  
  
"How do you know" Dawn asked softly  
  
Faith looked at her and swallowed a couple times before replying "I'm  
  
one of them" Dawn almost didn't hear her. Suddenly their lips were  
  
less than an inch apart and they closed the distance just as Buffy  
  
walked in. She promptly fainted dropping the ice cream cone she had  
  
saved for Dawn. 


	2. you really do know

TITLE: You really do know.  
  
AUTHOR: Slim  
  
PAIRINGS: D/F  
  
RATING: pg13 i guess  
  
DISCALAIMER: B.G.O. Not mine.  
  
NOTES: this means thoughts   
  
I am in sooo much trouble Dawn thought as she heard the thump that was her sister  
  
hitting the floor. "Uh D. don't you think we should do something?" Faith  
  
whispered into her ear. It took her awhile to actually form words but she  
  
finally got the words "Can you put her on the couch? I mean well duh you  
  
can but will you?" Faith smiled at her and picked Buffy up laying her on  
  
the couch after Dawn had moved. Faith was shuffling her feet nervously and  
  
trying to look anywhere but Dawn or the unconscious slayer. Finally Faith  
  
voiced her thoughts to Dawn "I am so sorr-" "If you aplogise I will let  
  
her kill you when she wakes up. But I don't really want to do that you are  
  
kinda good at the kissing thing," Dawn smiling, told her "but what are WE  
  
gonna say?" great I manage to kiss the most dazzling girl in Sunnyhell  
  
and the almighty B. walks in on us, just my luck "We could say that it was  
  
like alll my fault, you know, cause it well-was" Faith babbled. "You know  
  
as cute as you are when you do the whole noble deal. I really wanted to do  
  
that to you," Dawn was emlhasizng her piont by getting up and placing  
  
kisses along the slayers neck "I really like you Faith" Faith just kinda  
  
stared at her in disbelief until she noticed that Buffy was moving. okay  
  
so D. doesn't hate me for it, she likes me, but I don't think B will like  
  
me 'corrupting' her little sis. Although I sure as hell would Faith's  
  
train of though had made her face just break out into a smile. Buffy had  
  
opened her eyes and remembered why she fainted in the first place looked at  
  
Faith and Dawn who was standing in front of Faith murmering in her ear and  
  
she just wanted to smack the smile off Faith's face. "You know for someone  
  
I'm gonna kill you are looking a little to happy." Buffy said sitting up.  
  
Dawn so the look her sister was giving her new girlfriend? and decided to  
  
explain to her "Buffy calm down." "I think not Faith wa--you and her k-k-k  
  
see I can't even say it she's like way to old for you and she might go  
  
insane again. She's gonna hurt you and YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!" Dawn was  
  
shaken by all of what she said and couldn't speak, Faith however could  
  
"Listen *Buffy* I like her and she likes me," Dawn smiled in encouragement  
  
"I will not hurt her and this age thing isn't really a problem is it? It's  
  
not like I'm like 236 yrs. older then her." maybe they really do like  
  
eachother. Faith does sound convincing when she not playing tonsel hockey  
  
with my little sister Buffy who had resorted to the counting to ten method  
  
started to calm down "Alright Dawn I guess I can't kill her yet, but"  
  
looking at Faith "you better not hurt her or I will kill you human or not."  
  
Faith smirked at the threat but smiled at what Buffy was saying "So B you  
  
hungry? I know a good slay makes you hungry and-" Buffy gave Faith a  
  
pointed look "You should eat to fix that" she finished sheepishly. Dawn  
  
watched wondering what Faith actually meant to say at least Buffy hasn't  
  
hurt her she took everything rather well except for the death threat  
  
smiling at the two slayers "Can we get pizza plzzzz?" Faith smiled at how  
  
cute she was and Buffy just went to get the phone so she could order.  
  
The Finish 


	3. You Really Do Know

TITLE: You really do know.  
  
AUTHOR: Slim  
  
PAIRINGS: D/F  
  
RATING: pg13 i guess  
  
DISCALAIMER: B.G.O. Not mine.  
  
NOTES: this means thoughts   
  
I am in sooo much trouble Dawn thought as she heard the thump that was her sister  
  
hitting the floor. "Uh D. don't you think we should do something?" Faith  
  
whispered into her ear. It took her awhile to actually form words but she  
  
finally got the words "Can you put her on the couch? I mean well duh you  
  
can but will you?" Faith smiled at her and picked Buffy up laying her on  
  
the couch after Dawn had moved. Faith was shuffling her feet nervously and  
  
trying to look anywhere but Dawn or the unconscious slayer. Finally Faith  
  
voiced her thoughts to Dawn "I am so sorr-" "If you aplogise I will let  
  
her kill you when she wakes up. But I don't really want to do that you are  
  
kinda good at the kissing thing," Dawn smiling, told her "but what are WE  
  
gonna say?" great I manage to kiss the most dazzling girl in Sunnyhell  
  
and the almighty B. walks in on us, just my luck "We could say that it was  
  
like alll my fault, you know, cause it well-was" Faith babbled. "You know  
  
as cute as you are when you do the whole noble deal. I really wanted to do  
  
that to you," Dawn was emlhasizng her piont by getting up and placing  
  
kisses along the slayers neck "I really like you Faith" Faith just kinda  
  
stared at her in disbelief until she noticed that Buffy was moving. okay  
  
so D. doesn't hate me for it, she likes me, but I don't think B will like  
  
me 'corrupting' her little sis. Although I sure as hell would Faith's  
  
train of though had made her face just break out into a smile. Buffy had  
  
opened her eyes and remembered why she fainted in the first place looked at  
  
Faith and Dawn who was standing in front of Faith murmering in her ear and  
  
she just wanted to smack the smile off Faith's face. "You know for someone  
  
I'm gonna kill you are looking a little to happy." Buffy said sitting up.  
  
Dawn so the look her sister was giving her new girlfriend? and decided to  
  
explain to her "Buffy calm down." "I think not Faith wa--you and her k-k-k  
  
see I can't even say it she's like way to old for you and she might go  
  
insane again. She's gonna hurt you and YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!" Dawn was  
  
shaken by all of what she said and couldn't speak, Faith however could  
  
"Listen *Buffy* I like her and she likes me," Dawn smiled in encouragement  
  
"I will not hurt her and this age thing isn't really a problem is it? It's  
  
not like I'm like 236 yrs. older then her." maybe they really do like  
  
eachother. Faith does sound convincing when she not playing tonsel hockey  
  
with my little sister Buffy who had resorted to the counting to ten method  
  
started to calm down "Alright Dawn I guess I can't kill her yet, but"  
  
looking at Faith "you better not hurt her or I will kill you human or not."  
  
Faith smirked at the threat but smiled at what Buffy was saying "So B you  
  
hungry? I know a good slay makes you hungry and-" Buffy gave Faith a  
  
pointed look "You should eat to fix that" she finished sheepishly. Dawn  
  
watched wondering what Faith actually meant to say at least Buffy hasn't  
  
hurt her she took everything rather well except for the death threat  
  
smiling at the two slayers "Can we get pizza plzzzz?" Faith smiled at how  
  
cute she was and Buffy just went to get the phone so she could order.  
  
The Finish 


End file.
